Secreto Adictivo
by YlemDzz001
Summary: "Mis piernas se aferraban a sus caderas como él a sus mentiras" El amor puede ser un veneno letal. Se entromete entre tus venas matando cada huella de ti. Mi peor error fue enamorarme de ti. Olvide mis criterios y valores, perdí todo por ti. Pero para ti sólo era simple sexo.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, están inspirados en Shingeki No Kyojin, del mangaka Isayama Hajime.**

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Regrese y con nuevo fic Riren. Si, se que es una locura empezar uno nuevo cuando aún tengo en proceso "Dejame Odiarte" pero no pude evitar escribirlo. Tenía ganas de hacer una historia así ya que tengo problemas para escribir lemmon sin sentir pena o vergüenza y es un reto para mí. Antes que nada debo advertir que él pobre de Eren sufrirá demasiado al principio y todo por culpa de Levi, pero él lo pagara más al enamorarse de Eren cuando lo haya perdido.**

 **Uso de palabras anti sonantes, sexo explícito y/o agresiones leves.**

 **Parejas:  
Levi Ackerman & Eren Jaeger, las demás serán reveladas con el tiempo.**

 **Género: Romance, Lemmon, Yaoi, Drama.**

 **Comentarios personales de la autora al final de la historia.**

 **¡Empecemos!**

* * *

 _Sentía como sus besos en mi cuello quemaban_

Apartó sus labios unos centímetros tan sólo para dejar ir un suspiro lleno de lujuria. Segundos después encajó sus dientes en mi piel en un sensual arrebató de placer. No pude evitarlo y mi voz ronca se dejó guiar por el éxtasis del momento.

 _Baje la guardia y me atacaste. Sin algún sentido yo ya te pertenecía._

— Dilo — exigió con ese porte que jugaba con la razón.

— Levi — gruñí bajo, sin poder contener aquellos suspiros que él ocasionaba.

Siempre era así, pidiendo que dijera su nombre. Exigiendo que de mi voz saliera su nombre mientras gimiera. Un gemido aún más profundo salió cuando Levi rozó con fuerza intención nuestros miembros. Ese suave roce que siempre nublaba mi cordura.

Lo hizo de nuevo, yo sé porque lo hacía. Un fetiche de él al querer que sintiera que tan duro estaba cuando se excitaba y ¿Para qué mentir? A mí también me calentaba saber lo que podría ocasionar en él.

Subió sus labios sin apartarlos de mi piel, recorriendo mi cuello y mi mentón para llegar a mi boca. Cuando lo hizo me beso con salvajismo, mordiendo cada centímetro, causando graves marcas moradas en ellos. Me importaba un carajo, podría preocuparme de la evidencia después.

Sin una pizca de delicadeza tomó mis cabellos jalándolos para que lo viera a sus ojos, ese par de orbes profundos que me llevaron a mi locura.

— Quítate la camisa — ordenó y yo le di el visto bueno. Con mis mejillas sonrojadas me entregue a él, a pesar de que para Levi sólo era algo simple.

Desabotone mi camisa blanca así como mis sentimientos, como un chiquillo asustado a pesar de no ser la primera vez. Estaba al descubierto y mi corazón también. Lo mire con profundo amor pero sólo recibí una mirada sombría. Al ver mi piel desnuda no desperdicio ningún segundo y atacó como si fuese su presa. Me aferre a su cuello evitando llorar al comprender mi triste realidad.

 _Para él era simple sexo_

Debo estar demente porque aunque este enterado de eso era suficiente el estar a su lado. Así de enamorado estaba, podía llegar a ese grado de masoquismo si la recompensa era sentir sus labios en los míos.

Mi respiración se acortó al sentir el recorrido de su lengua bajando lentamente. Sabía a donde iría todo esto y no podía estar más ansioso. Con destreza acarició mis pezones, el derecho entre sus dientes y el otro siendo complacido con sus manos. Suele pellizcarme fuerte, las mordidas también lo eran. Pero me daba igual sentir el dolor mientras él era quien lo causaba.

 _La persona a quien amaba_

No cesó y en realidad aumento el ritmo en sus caricias, profundas como un corte, adictivas como una droga. Maravilloso como el amor maldito. Mis gemidos inundaron su oficina, las cuatro paredes que son testigos de nuestro pecado.

— Mghn... Levi — con un hilo de voz dije, pero él con sus labios calló mis palabras.

Uno demandante entre una lucha con nuestras lenguas. Mordió la mía invadiendo mi boca, explorando cada rincón mío. Aplastados por el placer me beso con desenfreno, sin poder controlarlo hilos saliva caía levemente entre las coberturas de mis labios y al terminar un fino hilo unía aún nuestras lenguas. Respire con dificultad dándole un toque erótico sin querer y por un segundo la mirada de Levi brillo con deseo.

— ¿Te duele? — su voz fría hacía mención a mi miembro rígido, acercó su mano a él moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo — Contesta mocoso.

— Si Ahhmn... Me duele — entre gemidos se lo dije y fue un error, su mirada oscureció junto con su intriga.

— Pídeme que te masturbe — dijo en mi oído sin ningún titubeó pero a diferencia de él yo si temblé, ya sea de placer o de miedo.

— Mastúrbame — le pedí aferrando mis brazos en su cuello y él levantó sutilmente su ceja al obtener lo que quería.

Sus manos bajaron, no lentamente, bajaron con ansiedad primero desabrochando mi pantalón y ropa interior hasta mis tobillos dejando a la vista mi miembro que suplicaba por atención. Su mano envolvió mi entrepierna, subiendo y bajando sus caricias primero lento causando un glorioso castigo pero fue subiendo de tono cada vez más. Arquee mi espalda, sintiendo un ardor en todo mi cuerpo, perdiendo el aliento con esas caricias. Mordí mis labios evitando gemir

— ¿Quién dijo que te callarás? — De nuevo jaló mis cabellos, en un rápido movimiento hizo que diera media vuelta y sólo pude apoyarme con mis brazos en su escritorio — Vuelve a gemir.

— Ah... Levi — era inevitable, él tenía el control en este juego.

— Abre la boca — lo hice sin chistar y sentí los dedos de Levi invadiendo mi boca a la fuerza — Lámelos.

Seguí acatando sus órdenes, lamiendo dos dedos de su mano con mis ojos llorosos de la excitación. Con su mano libre seguía masturbándome, haciéndome arquear más mi espalda y de forma indirecta sintiendo su palpitante miembro rozando mi entrada.

— Levanta tus caderas — en las películas románticas suelen preguntar si estás listo pero esto era la vida real. Era la señal en que empezaría el vaivén que nos volvió adictos.

Sin aviso me penetró.

Tantas veces ha pasado que mi cuerpo se acostumbró a él. Pero nunca dejó de sentirse tan bien. Salió de mí para embestirme de nuevo, con más fuerza robándose mis gemidos. Lo volvió hacer, sacando su miembro dentro de mí para entrar cada vez con más fuerza, más dentro. Pasó de nuevo, de nuevo y de nuevo hasta que perdí la cuenta de cuantas embestidas iban. Sólo estaba consciente de lo bien que se sentía, tanto que yo mismo movía mis caderas buscando más cercanía.

— Mmhnn ¡Ah! Levi ahí — gemí con vergüenza, me di cuenta y tape mis labios con mis manos. Agache la mirada escondiéndome en la madera de su escritorio. Siempre perdía el control cuando encontraba ese punto débil en mí.

Tomó mis caderas entre sus manos y jaló mi cuerpo hacia su miembro, con embestidas fuertes. Tan grande era el placer que el gruñía bajo por el calor que nos poseía. Sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y se recargo en mi espalda por el esfuerzo.

— Mastúrbate — me exigió esta vez, era usual que él lo hiciera mientras me penetrara pero parecía querer verme auto satisfaciéndome mientras me lo hacía.

Acaricie con miedo mi pene, eran contadas las veces que me masturbaba frente suyo. Trague duro cerrando los ojos acariciando mi entre pierna como él lo hacía. Sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y yo aumente el ritmo de arriba hacia abajo. Acariciando la punta con mi pulgar, dejándome llevar por el deseo. Un gemido ronco de los dos anunció el final de nuestro acto, el orgasmo no tardó en llegar corriéndome al instante, sintiendo mis fluidos en la palma de mi mano y sus fluidos saliendo de mi entrada. Cuando él salió dentro mío sabía lo que continuaba.

 _El vacío se aproximaba_

— Levántate, el personal está por llegar y no quiero que vean tu culo desnudo — habló fríamente cuando se alejó de mí, ¿Olvide decirlo? Él solo abrió su bragueta en esta ocasión. Cuando me lleva a hoteles es donde se da el privilegio de quitarse su ropa.

— E- enseguida Levi — me miró con superioridad, olvide por completo su acuerdo — Disculpe Jefe — su nombre sólo podía pronunciarlo en acto sexual.

— Así está mejor, iré al baño, también ve — pronunció, mientras se acomodaba su fina corbata oscura y yo subía mi ropa interior y pantalones de una forma torpe.

— Eso haré jefe — no tenía fuerzas de hablar, sentía el vacío que siempre era resultado de lo que hacíamos.

Sólo quería ser alguien en su vida. Es muy pronto para decir los motivos de los cuales caí en amor por él pero los hay. No es simple calentura para mí y lo único que buscaba era una señal una prueba de que algún día mi amor incondicional será correspondido. Que esto no está del todo mal. Cómo si alguien me escuchara alce la vista encontrando su inexpresivo rostro tratando de tal vez decirme algo. No quitaba la vista de mí y sólo rogaba a que fuera bueno.

 _Sólo necesitaba una esperanza_

— Lávate la mano asqueroso — asentí, cubriendo mi herido corazón.

La puerta aviso que él se marchó y mis rodias ya no soportaron el peso de mi cuerpo. Caí como una persona sin vida, Levi me arrancó lo poco que quedaba de mí. El amor duele y hoy lo comprobé. Me deje caer sin importar nada más, abracé mis rodillas y temblé.

¿ _Por qué Levi no podía amarme como yo a él?_

Puedo ser lo suficiente para él, amarlo como ninguna persona y siempre tratar de hacerlo feliz. Pero para él sólo era invisible a no ser si le daba acceso a mi cuerpo.

 _¿Soy un ser sucio?_

Te metiste hasta mis entrañas, volviéndote el rey de mis pensamientos. Aunque quisiera alejarme siento que no puedo, me siento dependiente de ti. Me siento con tan poca autoestima y lo peor es que sé que tan mal estoy.

Te entregue mi virginidad, fui sincero contigo y estoy ahora en contra de todos los valores que me dio mi madre. Estoy mal y lo peor es que lo sé. Lo más sano para mí es mandarte al carajo, decir que no vales nada y valorarme a mí mismo.

 _¿Por qué no puedo?_

Es porque te amo aunque no sea lo correcto, no lo mereces y sé que soy un idiota estancado en este dolor pero algo no me deja avanzar y es mi corazón que sólo tiene fuerzas para amarte en contra de las reglas.

Seguí en el piso llorando un poco más pero por miedo a que llegues yo tome las pocas fuerzas que tenía y me levante. Tome la pequeña maleta de mi pequeño cubículo y fui al baño de los trabajadores inferiores como yo. Esta noche mi jefe Levi y yo nos quedamos la noche entera en la empresa para revisar algunas facturas pero la calentura nos ganó casi al amanecer, por suerte antes de que llegara alguien.

Fui por los pasillos, con los ojos llorosos a causa de mi decepción. Después de cambiarme por un traje gris con corbata negra me di cuenta que llegó una persona de limpieza. Fingió barrer cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, era un chico que ya sabía de sus miradas constantes. Alto y cabellos rubios cenizos, también tenía unos ojos grises, siendo sinceros posee un rostro demasiado elegante para ser del personal de limpieza. Creó que su nombre es Farlan y siempre me intrigó porque me observa con detenimiento.

Deje ese asunto para después, mi mente estaba muy aturdida por el golpe de Levi. Todavía siento ese agujero en mi pecho pero también sabía que llegaría la noche y me besaría sintiéndome lleno de nuevo. Odiaba este juego de cuerda floja pero sentía que sin él no podía vivir.

— ¡Taaan temprano y tú en el trabajo! Erencito — una persona me abrazo por los hombros, desarreglando mi camisa con ello. Una chica carismática y con cabello castaño, ojos igual de cafés con un elegante traje ejecutivo. Mi única amiga en el trabajo.

— Así debe ser Hanji-san — le conteste con respeto, pero ella clavo su mirada en mi cuello — ¿Le sucede algo?

— Volviste a lo mismo — su mirada era desilusionada — Tienes que dejarlo.

— Lo haré — claro que era una mentira — Si usted habla con mi jefe de nuevo.

Ella se mostró enojada y abrió la boca de una forma exagerada pero molesta.

— Ni por la puta cura del SIDA — grito con furia, con sus lentes brillando por el enfado.

— Pero ni siquiera tienes SIDA — la perseguí ya que ella comenzó a caminar rápido.

— ¿Lo veees? Menos razones para hablarle — evite reír, la castaña sabía cómo subirme el ánimo.

— Es tu mejor amigo — le recordé.

— Dejó de serlo cuando supe lo que te hace — me sentí culpable — No quiero de mejor amigo un puto enano que no sabe cuándo cerrar su bragueta.

Estalle en risa sin evitarlo. Me hacía falta y era un alivio para mi herido corazón. Estar con Hanji era mi analgésico en el dolor. Cuando me descubrió en la oficina de Levi siendo besado por él creí que perdí su amistad pero no fue así. Fue directo a con Levi demostrando la fuerte mujer que era, no le dio una bofetada si no un fuerte rodillazo en su entrepierna mientras le gritaba cosas de su pasado.

Ese día me entere que yo no era el primero en caer en su juego.

 _Pero tal vez sin él primero en amarlo._

Ya no quiero pensar en él pasado, me enfoque en las bromas ocurrentes de Hanji, ella al igual que yo es mano derecha de los altos mandos. Hanji es el asistente personal del presidente Irvin Smith y yo asistente del vice presidente Levi Ackerman. Charlamos en camino a nuestros puestos de trabajo.

— ¿Sabes que me ofende más de ese jodido enano? — Negué — A todos se les ha propasado menos a tremendo monumento — al decirlo paso sus manos en su busto y yo me reí más fuerte.

— Es porque te ve como a una hermana — pensé un poco — Mejor una prima.

— ¡Pero hasta a la prima se le arrima! — Dijo dramáticamente — Eso afecta mi orgullo de mujer.

— ¿Te atrae Levi? — pregunte sin celos, con ella podía confiar mi vida entera.

— ¡Ni de joda! Sólo me ofende — cruzó sus brazos, pero su mirada se suavizó — No podría follar con mi hermano.

Sonreí, yo sabía que ella todavía quiere a Levi y él a ella. Hanji se ofende de ser la única ex asistente personal que no se enrolla con Levi pero yo sabía la razón; en realidad es la única persona que le importa a Levi por mucho que me duela. Su amistad es como un par de hermanos opuestos que juran odiarse cuando es todo lo contrario.

— ¿Nunca lo vas a perdonar? — pare en seco.

— Me es difícil — suspiro — Nunca me importo porque Levi se metía con asistentes que buscaban lo mismo.

— Simple sexo — termine de decirlo, con un sabor amargo al pronunciarlo.

— Como ya te he dicho él se la pasaba contratando hermosas mujeres para seguir con lo mismo — asentí, lo sabía pero no por eso dejaba de doler — Cuando te contrato a ti, un hombre pensé que tomó cabeza.

— ¿Por eso estas enojada con él? — la verdad me ofendí un poco — Por liarse con un hombre.

— No — me alivie — Me enfade con él porque veo tus ojos. Para ti no es simple sexo, para ti es amor.

Para suerte mía habíamos llegado a nuestros puestos de trabajo. Mi cubículo estaba enfrente del de Hanji y ella se encaminó al suyo. Era una suerte ya que no sabía que contestar con eso. Pero sé que esta situación tiene que acabar, era como un drogadicto que quiere rehabilitarse. Como siempre tenía esa sensación de abandonar la situación, creía que tenía el coraje en este momento. Me senté en mi cubículo, lleno de coraje y determinación. Todo eso se fue al carajo cuando del ascensor salió Levi Ackerman

Sus cabellos negros peinados en un corte extraño militar eran el pase directo a mi aisló a la realidad, sus ojos oscuros con toques azules siempre me recordaban a ese cielo en las noches cuando estaba solo en mi departamento. Con estatura más baja que yo y complexión aparentemente delgada pero en realidad posee una gran fuerza, mucho más que cualquier hombre que he conocido. Su rostro serio y con la piel blanca, era un conjunto lleno de perdición. Levi Ackerman era el hombre que me guiaba a mi destrucción. Era mi arma mortal.

— Eren, los informes los necesito para antes del medio día — me dijo con frialdad mientras pasaba al lado mío, su indiferencia fue un trago amargo para mí. Solo asentí, soportando las lágrimas.

Di un largo suspiro dispuesto a dejar de lado aquello aunque su presencia me congeló por el momento. Siempre sucedía así, su presencia me nublaba mis sentidos, me quitaba las fuerzas y el coraje. Cada que se acercaba sólo quería gritarle cuanto le amaba. A mi orgullo le daba asco, un maldigo sumiso que no puede amarse lo suficiente para darle un alto a este masoquista amor. Yo mismo me desespero, quiero ser otra persona y empiezo a odiarme por esto. Desearía tener un nuevo comienzo porque sé que con Levi nunca podré ser feliz. ¿Por qué lo amo? Es verdad, porque al principio creí en sus mentiras, su falso amor se hizo tan dependiente para mi que termine cediendo a este juego.

Quiero despejar mi mente y me concentró en mi trabajo, revisando los informes que Levi me pidió, casi terminaba y con media hora antes. Mi lado masoquista estaba feliz, porque él me regalaba un beso cada que yo hacía excelente mi trabajo.

— Sólo un poco más... — dije dándome ánimos a mí mismo. Sus besos fueron mi motivación.

Un sonido de tacones desvío mi mirada, mi corazón se encogió más e inevitablemente baje la mirada o sentía que vería mis ojos llorosos. Ella se acercó, tan elegante y con su perfume delicado. Yo fingí estar trabajando, como si no me doliera su presencia. Escondiendo mi culpa pero aun así sin poder verla a los ojos. Con un vestido negro que lucía sus curvas, la mujer que todos quisieran tener. Sentí que se detuvo enfrente de mí pero seguí fingiendo estar ocupado.

— Eren ¿Puedo hablar con mi esposo? — su voz calmada me hacía sentir más culpable, no le conteste y sólo tome el teléfono conectándolo con la línea de mi jefe. Al terminar la llamada le conteste.

— Levi la atenderá enseguida señorita Ackerman.

Musito un gracias caminando con ese porte digno de una dama. Sus cortos cabellos negros en un refrescante corte, ojos negros y afilados. Cada detalle mínimo de su rostro era de porcelana, sumando también su buen cuerpo. Es obvio, ella era modelo, la modelo estrella de nuestra línea de ropa de nuestra compañía y también esposa de mi amor masoquista.

Mikasa Ackerman

* * *

 **Es corto porque es un prólogo y creo que uno muy largo (¿?) pero quería algo sencillo para ver si les gustaba la idea ¿Qué tal? Ojala comenten y me digan su opinión para abandonarlo o seguirlo. Me es importante saber qué es lo que piensan.**

 **Saludos (:**


End file.
